Got To Believe in Magic
by paulo-j1983
Summary: A songfic from Ron's proposal to Luna to their wedding and kids. First two chapters up. RR
1. Proposal

AN: This song-fic will be divided into chapters. From proposal right through to the end. R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song You Got To Believe in Magic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Take me to your heart  
Show me where to start  
Let me play the part  
Of the first love  
  
Ron Weasley was happier than he has ever been in his entire life. The 22-year-old auror was preparing a romantic dinner in the flat he was sharing with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. The two of them had been dating ever since the middle of Ron's 6th year at Hogwarts. He had organized the romantic dinner in the hope of asking Luna to marry him.  
  
As he was waiting for the pasta sauce to simmer, Ron thought back to all the things he was to Luna. He was her first love, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, and her first. He was her first everything.  
  
As a child, Ron was used to being cast into the background. He thought that he was nothing special. Bill was the first Head Boy in his family. Charlie worked with dragons, Percy became the youngest Minister of Magic, Fred and George were millionaires, even Ginny, his friend Neville's wife, was the only girl in the family. But to Luna, he was her king. It was Ron and nobody else. He was the first person that she ever loved. He was the boy she gave her heart to. He was the centre of her universe as she is with his. He loved her with his entire being. He was sure of that.  
  
All the stars are right  
Every wish is ours tonight  
My love  
  
Ron was brought out of his trance after he heard the sauce beginning to bubble. Acting quickly, he lifted the saucepan and poured its contents into the pasta bowl. He cleaned the saucepan with a quick spell and sent it flying into the cupboard. Ron wanted to make the night PERFECT and memorable for Luna. Taking the white wine from the fridge, he placed the bottle on the ice bucket he prepared on the dining table. He was about to light the candles he had prepared earlier with a flick of his wand when a pop was heard from the living room. Luna had just arrived.  
  
"Ronald, I'm home!" Luna Lovegood hollered. Luna had just arrived from the Quibbler head office where she was the Chief Editor. She was wearing her grey office robes and her hair was dishevelled from all the deadlines she completed.  
  
"Love!" Ron replied, coming out of the dining room. He walked towards her, his face carrying a lopsided grin that always made Luna melt. He was wearing his best formal dress robes, the one that he used in the 7th year Christmas Ball he attended with her. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her avidly.  
  
Luna giggled as Ron reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. She noticed what he was wearing and the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She gave Ron a confused look.  
  
"Ronald, what's going on?" Luna asked, her arms waving at the food that was prepared and the robes he was wearing.  
  
"I'll answer the question when we finished dinner." Ron replied. "Why don't you get changed in the bedroom?" He suggested. "I got out your favourite dress."  
  
Luna walked into the bedroom while Ron lit the candles in the dining room. Five minutes later Luna came back looking refreshed and made up. She was wearing a blue and scarlet dress robe with the raven and lion earrings he gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Her hair, which was dishevelled minutes earlier, was tied into a neat bun with a few strands coming down on the front of her face. Ron thought she looked perfect.  
  
Ron pulled out Luna's seat so that she could sit down. He sat on the opposite side of Luna and turned off the lights so that the candles provided the only light. 'So far, so good.' Ron thought.  
  
Pity those who wait  
Trusting love to fate  
Finding out to late  
That they lost it  
  
As they quietly ate their dinner, Ron thought about his other best friend Hermione. She and Ron had more than friendly feelings towards each other. However, Luna had worked up the courage to ask him out first. Ron, thinking that Hermione would never like him more than a friend, agreed. To say that Hermione was pissed off about this development was an understatement.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Ron and Luna had been seeing each other for a month. He had just escorted Luna back to the Ravenclaw common room after a date when Hermione caught him giving Luna a goodbye kiss. Hermione gave a yell and started to stride towards them, an angry look on her face. Ron seeing that Luna might be in danger put himself between Hermione and his girlfriend in case Hermione tried something.  
  
"Ron, how thick could you be?" Hermione screamed. Her face was turning scarlet and tears were welling up in her eyes. She was trying to grab Luna by the arm but Ron kept getting in the way.  
  
"I'm thick?" Ron retorted, pissed off at Hermione for ruining the end of his date. "If anyone is thick Hermione it's you."  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?" Hermione spat, aborting her attempts to grab Luna and focusing all her rage at Ron.  
  
Ron then started explaining all his actions towards her ever since second year. The slug incident in second year, him yelling at Snape in third year, his hatred of Viktor Krum in fourth year, the perfume he gave her in fifth year, it was all because of his feelings for her. He saw the look on her face and instantly regretted his harsh words.  
  
Hermione started sobbing as his tirade eventually made sense to her. 'Why couldn't I see it before.' Hermione thought bitterly. She was preparing herself to ask the question that could break her. She needed to know.  
  
"What about now Ron?" Hermione asked tearfully. "Do you still love me?" She looked at Ron right in the eye, daring him to answer yes.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron said regretfully, not wanting to hurt his best friend deliberately. "It's too late, I've fallen for Luna. You'll always be my best friend though." Ron looked at Luna, who looked back at him with a relieved expression.  
  
Hermione let out a muffled sob, slapped Ron hard in the face and ran from them, her heart unable to take the pain. Ron watched Hermione's retreating figure with a depressed look on his face. When she neared the end of the corridor, Hermione turned around and yelled that he can keep his stinking friendship. She then fled around the corner to hide in the girls bathroom.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Luna asked Ron. She didn't mean to hurt anyone by dating Ron.  
  
"Not now, but she will be." Ron replied. "She's one of the strongest persons I know. She will get over this"  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
'At least Hermione found somebody else.' Ron thought happily. Hermione had started dating Ron's brother, Percy, after graduating from Hogwarts and working as his secretary. The two of them had been inseparable ever since.  
  
I'm never letting go  
They will never know the ways  
Of love  
  
"Ronald, is everything alright?" Luna asked suddenly, snapping Ron out of his musing. "Your starting to act as strange as I am"  
  
'You would be if you got a 5-karat diamond engagement ring in your pocket.' Ron said to himself. 'And you wouldn't know for sure if the love of your life would accept.' He mentally added. Instead, Ron said that he was fine.  
  
"So, how was your day, Love?" Ron asked, hoping to throw Luna of the scent and put himself at ease. He was fidgeting with the engagement box that was hidden in his left pocket. Luckily, Luna did not notice his nervousness and began recounting her day at the office to him.  
  
As Luna went on telling Ron how her day went, he couldn't help but think about how many boundaries and obstacles they had to get through just to be together. His schoolmate's reaction to his love life, the War against Voldemort and the last year of Luna's schooling. All Ron knew was that he was thankful to the Fates that she was still by his side. He wouldn't know what he would do without her.  
  
People had laughed at first when they heard that Ron was dating Luna. They had thought that Ron agreed to go out with Luna out of pity. It was only when the outcome of The Fight was known, that there laughter turned into shock. They had known that he had feelings for Hermione. For him to date and fall in love in another girl was quite extraordinary.  
  
Parvati Patil, whose best friend Lavender Brown also had a crush on Ron, began a campaign of nasty rumours and taunts designed to ridicule Ron for dating Luna. Luna responded by saying that she never thought Lavender had a crush on Ron. She thought Parvati and Lavender were lovers and that they looked at guys only as a cover.  
  
Ginny had been torn between her girl friend's misery and her happiness for her brother. She was both Luna's friend and Hermione's friend. At first she was shocked that he chose Luna over Hermione, the girl that he had a crush on for so very long. But in time she was sincerely happy for her brother for finding happiness early on his life. In exchange though, he had to give his blessing to Neville, who was dating Ginny secretly for two whole months.  
  
Harry was a similar story. At first he was confused, now that Hermione had admitted her feelings for Ron and could have had her, but instead chose Luna. He knew that Ron had fancied her ever since his first year but for him to fall in love with another was sheer lunacy. But in time Harry agreed that Hermione had never shown her feelings for Ron until he was dating Luna. He gave them his best wishes and luck in the future. After Harry gave his best wishes, he admitted to Ron that he was seeing a certain metamorphmagus by the name of Nymphadora Tonks. Ron in return gave his best wishes to Harry, and promptly teased him, by asking how far the two of them had gone.  
  
He thought back to the exact time that he fell in love with Luna Lovegood. It was the their third date, when Luna had laughed at something that he said. It was as if his eyes were opened for the first time and the first thing that he saw was this girl with an infectious laugh, sea blue eyes that sparkled with mischief, and a voice like that of a Muse. He was so taken aback by this realization that he spent the rest of the date a blubbering and blushing mess. Fate would have it that it was the same day that the Fight occurred.  
  
Ron broke out of his train of thoughts as the two of them finished their dinner. Luna was looking at him with curiosity and a hint of amusement, as if expecting Ron to jump up at the table and declare himself the Pumpkin King. 'It's time.' Ron said to himself. 'Go make this Veela your wife.'  
  
You got to believe in magic  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers  
  
"Love, there's something I want to ask you" Ron said, his hands shaking in their pockets. He got up from his chair, walked up next to where she was sitting and knelt down on one knee. Luna's face went from curiosity to shock and excitement. "Here goes nothing' Ron thought grimly and prepared to ask his question.  
  
"Love, you know that I love you" Ron began, looking into Luna's eyes. "Ever since our third date, I knew that there is nobody else for me but you. I don't know what I did to find you and deserve you, although I thank the Fates everyday for finding you. I wish that you would always be with me by my side, now and always. So I'm asking you," Ron took out the ring he bought a week before. Luna gasped as she looked at the exquisite diamond ring Ron had bought. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Luna looked at Ron's eyes where she could clearly see the love that was shining forth from them. She beamed at him as she got down on her knees to his level. She put her arms around him, kissed him and gave him her answer.  
  
"Ronald, I know that you love me. I also know that I love you. I have always loved you. Ever since Ginny introduced me to you when I first became your neighbour, I knew you were the One. You're my King. Know that it would take a miracle for me to leave your side." Luna paused to give Ron a sweet smile. "As for your proposal Ronald, yes I'll marry you. I thought you'd never ask after being together for so long." She kissed Ron again before she added. "Although marriage is just one of the ways the wizarding government keeps an eye on us."  
  
"Love, you don't know how happy you just made me." Ron said, his voice nearly cracking. They sat there on the floor kissing and holding each other as if they would die if they stopped contact. After what it seemed an eternity, Ron scooped Luna up and carried her to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the evening making love.  
  
TBC 


	2. Pregnant!

AN: R/R and tell me if they are OOC  
  
Chapter 2  
  
You got to believe in magic  
Something stronger than the moon above  
Cause its magic when two people fall in love  
  
Ron had woken up early the next morning and smiled as he recalled what happened last night. He took in the sight of his fiancée lying next to him. 'Fiancée.. I like the sound of that.' Ron thought to himself. Luna was asleep, snuggled close to Ron, her right arm strewn across his midsection and her legs tangled up with his. Every few breaths, she muttered about a cosy, little house with a white fence, 3 kids and a crumpled-horn snorkack as the family pet. She was looking so peaceful and content just lying there sleeping and dreaming that it reminded him of their first time together.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Ron Weasley was nervous. Luna had just told him that she was ready to take it to the next level with him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, in his Head Boy dormitory, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. 'What if I'm not good enough, What if she regrets our coupling, what if she thinks I'm ugly?  
  
Ron was spared further anxiety by the arrival of his girlfriend. She was eyeing Ron near the bathroom doorway, appraising him for any signs of disgust or horror for her. 'She's just as nervous about this as I am.' Ron realized.  
  
"Are you ready for this, Ronald?" Luna asked, looking into his eyes and pleading with him to say yes. Ron could see the desire and the nervousness in her eyes. He nodded and started to move towards Luna, his nervousness melting as he reached out and put his arms around her slim waist capturing her lips in a tentative kiss.  
  
Luna moaned and started to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue across his lips, wanting access inside Ron's mouth. He obliged and they stayed like this for what seemed like hours but were in fact only minutes. Slowly, Ron pulled out from the kiss and took out his wand from under his robe. He quickly cast a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room. Ron then scooped up Luna and carried her to his bed. They then proceeded to cross the line between girlfriend/boyfriend to lovers. For hours they explored each other's bodies, a tangle of limbs, both eager to maximize their partner's pleasure. Afterwards they both fell asleep, both dreaming about their future with each other.  
  
Ron woke up in the middle of the night to find Luna snuggled up to him, sleeping peacefully. He recalled the night's events and grinned to himself. 'Merlin, that was out of this world' he thought, recalling the way Luna teased and pleasured his body and him doing the same thing to her. He looked at her sleeping form and noticed how serene she was. The moonlight had illuminated her delicate face that was carrying a smile and it seemed that she was glowing with happiness. It was all that Ron could do to freeze time itself in this moment forever.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
'That was one of the best memories I ever had' Ron thought to himself. If it were possible, Ron had fallen deeper into love with Luna that night.  
  
I may never know  
Why I need you so  
All I need to know  
Is this feeling  
  
Luna had asked him once during their fourth month as a couple why did he choose her over Hermione. Ron thought about it and he said that it was because of the feelings he invoked in him. Love. Hermione had been a crush. A fantasy. The feelings Hermione had invoked in him were a fraction to Luna's.  
  
As Ron looked at Luna's nude form beside him, Ron realised that each day he learned something new about Luna, the more in love he became with her. She was a walking hidden pool of talents. Every time he looked at her, every time she smiled at him, every time she told him something new about herself, he fell deeper and deeper.  
  
Ron kept staring at his fiancée's form as she stirred from her slumber. Her eyes locked onto him as she shook of her sleepiness. She sat up, gave him a sweet smile and proceeded to kiss him deeply on the lips.  
  
Handle it with care  
We were born share  
This dream my love  
  
"Ronald, there's something I have to tell you." Luna said, as she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. Ron pulled her close to his lap and waited in anticipation. "You know that time we went to Sydney, Australia, on the working holiday, where you caught the Death Eater Goyle. We spent the day in bed in the Harbour Hotel one of those days, remember?" Ron nodded blushing. That was one of his favourite memories, even though it only happened four weeks ago. Luna and himself, naked in bed, in front of a waterfront view. Oh My. He warmed up immediately as he accessed his memories of that day.  
  
"Well I went to the medi-wizard's yesterday after work for what I thought was a simple case of the Hinklypunk virus." Luna continued as Ron looked on, adorably clueless as to where this was going. "He did some tests and it turns out that I'm four weeks pregnant. We're going to have a prince or princess running around here soon"  
  
Ron's eyes bugged out as he processed her words. 'Were going to have kids' Ron repeated to himself 'I'm going to be a dad'. Luna shrieked in laughter as Ron tackled her into the mattress and begun to immerse her with kisses. Ron stopped after a while and looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"I love you." Ron said simply, a smile that was reserved only for Luna plastered across his face.  
  
"I love you too." Luna said back, her dreamy smile that was only meant for Ron plastered across her face.  
  
TBC 


End file.
